Penny Craftwork
Penny has always been an artsy girl, she has been known to create anything out of paper and ribbons from living dinosaurs to a Danny Devito cardboard cutout, with all his abilities. She is exceedingly capable at everything arts & crafts, including cosplay, prop creation, cutouts, interior decorating and more. She 's a HUGE fan the DBA Tournament for a long time and has been making Cardboard Cutouts of the competitors when she's not running her own Arts & Crafts shop, Unlimited Craftworks, after a while she started to realise that everytime she made a cutout and the more she made them a portion of their powers would acclimate into the cutouts. She is very excited about this. Powers Penny is very adept at creating cardboard cutouts of people, when she does she is able to put a portion of their power into it, where that comes from nobody knows, she also has a hammerspace of sorts that allows her to call out all of her previously made cutouts (there are seemingly infinite) and she can use them as cover and access a small portion of their abilities. Additionally she is able to create an exact working copy of their weapon through the infinite possibilities of paper mache and a little know-how. Her own abilites allow also allow her to hastily put together a cutout with various parts of other characters she has access too, spend a turn to create a cutout of someone she can see and with upgrades she is able to touch up existing cutouts and give them more stuff from their character sheet but also is able to summon a cutout of herself to act as a shield and if it lives stay around and take an action. None of her cutouts can move in the conventional sense but can all be moved if picked up and moved. The characters she currently has access too are: # Danny Devito # Benny Brooks # Viktor Valentine # Stella of the Demon Sisters # Cz # Lilin (And her demons) # Dido # Cam # Mr. Dad # Googol (And all their forms) # Hope # Saffron # Todd? # Queenie # Venus # Emrick # Cheshire # Adeline # Weylan # Cynthia # Gamer Gabby # Desmond # Samantha # Bacteriophage Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 49 - Episode 50 Trivia *Penny's design and a portion of her personality is based on Hajime Ichinose from Gatchaman Crowds *When she gets her outclass, it's design is ''definitely ''based on Hajime Ichinose (in her Gachaman transformation) from Gatchaman Crowds *Her whole concept came about shortly after Star watched episode 7 of DBA "Literally Vehicular Manslaughter" and how Esquiser turned Venus into a paper version of herself and Star decided to make some fanart of Venus in the style of Paper Mario. And then shortly after that Star then rolled the word "Cutouts" for an epithet suggestion and decided they wanted to make a character that could summon cutouts with designs similar to the Paper Mario style. *Star has challenged themselves unnessecarily to create each and every one of Penny's cutouts but also including all the extras that would come with it like Googol's forms and Lilin's demons. This adds up to over 40 pieces of art needing to be done for to be truly complete, and this is without her adding characters to her list. *With her current upgrades and the right rolls on her "Cutout Table" Penny is capable of effectively becoming an immortal with all the anytimes she has access too inside her cardboard fort. But on the other hand she is not able to do too much in the way of damage in most cases. *Her crit theme was exceedingly hard to get since there are no instrumental versions of any of the songs Star initially wanted, they instead settled for another song that they love but was not sure on. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters